herosiegefandomcom-20200224-history
Fallen Paladin
The Paladin is available in the Depths of Hell DLC. The Paladin uses a sword, so his basic attacks don't have a long range. But his skills can reach pretty far. Base Stats * Damage: 120-150 ** Each point adds 12-15 *Max Mana: 508 **Each point adds 8 *Damage Reduction: 0 **Each point adds ~0.97 Reduction **Dodge gives a breastplate *Health: 1500 **Each point adds Skills Level 1 * Shield Slam: 'Slam enemies on the front of the Paladin with his shield, stunning and damaging them ('8sec Cooldown). ** Each point increases the damage +150 damage and the stun duration 0.50 '''sec (max. 5 sec). ** Shield Slam scales with str. * '''Mending Aura: '''Increases Health Regeneration for you and your allies. ** Each point increases the heal for 0.05% of your max HP per second. ** Mending Aura scales with nothing. Level 12 * '''Steel Shields: '''Gives the Paladin a chance to obtain orbiting shields that damage enemies. ** Each point increases the chance to proc(+1%') and the damage(starts with '''150', +100 for each point). ** Steel Shields scales with armor each point add +25 damage. * Holy Hammer: 'The Paladin summons one holy hammer that rotate odwards damaging enemies ('11sec cooldown). ** Each point increases the damage (starts with 150, +100 '''for each point). ** Holy Hammer scales with '''energy each point add +45 damage. Level 24 * Lightning Fury: Gives the Paladin a 35% chance to unlash a chain lightning. ** Each point increases the damage(starts with 200, +100 each point). ** Lightning Fury scales with energy each point add +20 damage. Level 36 * Divine Shield: Gives the Paladin a Shield for a short period of time(~5 sec. duration and ~6.5 sec. cooldown). ** Each point increases the damage absorb +10k. ** Divine Shield scales with energy. * Holy Shock Aura: Shocks enemies around the paladin and other party members every few seconds. ** Each point increases the damage(+50 '''for each point). ** Holy Shock Aura scales with '''energy. * Holy Nova: The Paladin casts a holy nova damaging enemies and healing allies(14sec cooldown). ** Each point increases the heal(+'50 '''for each point) and the damage(+'100''' for each point). ** Holy Nova scales with stamina each point add +2 heal. It also scales with strength. Level 48 * Righteous Fury: Gives the Paladin 10% chance heal self and party member for the damage of his attack. ** Each point increases the damage converted into healing +2.5%. ** Righteous Fury scales with nothing. Synergies * Divine Light : increases the shield hp by times 1.25. * Lightning God : Increases Lightning Fury procc chance to 65%. * Divine Shields : Increases damage of shields x3 Guide Strategy Paladin: Wait, wait ... what? Didn't you just write that the current meta revolves around ranged classes only? Isn't Paladin a melee class? Well yes that's true and most of his abilities suck, but... Yes there is a but and a big one :) He is immortal, like literally and thus can't be killed. However you need few things to achiev that, it may take some time tho so be prepared you won't be invincible from the start. Pros : - Immortality - "Go to" class for Hardcore - Highest Wormhole level potential - High dmg thanks to Lightning Fury proc Cons : - Most of his talents are useless in endgame - Lack of challenge = gets boring quickly - Gear and talent dependent Gameplay : Use your buble ( Divine shield ) keep it up the entire fight and just stay close to boss and do basic attack with your Lightning Fury proc, you can use your hammer, it doesn't stop you from attacking but it's useless and provides minimal dmg boost. Although spamming Holy Nova on cooldown escpecially in early levels will result in a slightly faster boss killing time. Stats : Put everything in energy, simple as that, there is no need for stamina/armor (At higher wormhole levels, stats that are given to you thru leveling become obsolete, but if you are going to "min-max" it put them to the stat mentioned above ) Talents : Divine Shield - do not pump. Lightning Fury - Your first best talent, put here all your talents until you reach cap. Holy Hammer - Max this, put here all your talents until you run out of them. Optional: max your Holy Shock Aura or Steel Shields and put last points in the remaining talent. Synergies ( You can only have two at a time ) : Divine Light - actually useless due to high base energy scaling (increases the shield hp by times 1.25). Divine Shields : extremely increases melee damage (Increases damage of shields x3). Lightning God - Simple effect, it increases your proc chance to 65% and that equals higher dmg, quite noticeable in high wormhole levels. Gear : Your most wanted stat is plus to all talents or if an item has plus to Divine shield talent, with Divine Light synergy it triples the duration of that skill, and because it has 20 sec cooldown, you must have a minimum of 6.67 sec duration of Divine Shield talent in order to be invincible. If possible go for 7 sec or maybe even more, so you don't have to press that skill exactly on that time. It's much more safer that way. Your other stats on items should be strength and energy. Ignore stamina, it won't help you when you are invincbile :) Why Energy ? It has a synergy with your other talents such as Lightning Fury and Holy Nova or Holy shock Aura, it's a big dmg boost. Why Strenght ? It increases your basic attack and curent meta kinda relies on that and of course proc from your abilities. Stat priority : Plus to all talents/ Plus to Divine shield until you reach immortality > Energy > Strength > Stamina/Armor Don't forget ! Choose weapon speed over its stats and dmg, only exception is if you are missing talent points in Divine Shield. Category:Character Category:DLC Category:Stats Category:Classes Category:Guide Category:Guide Fallen Paladin